Anjou
General Information Chalcedonian (861-867) Catholic (867 - December 19, 1154) |tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Duchy|tag = ANJ|capital = Angers (178)|culture = Francien (French)|development = Start: 8}} is a Catholic Francien feudal monarchy located in the Loire area of the France region, Western Europe; emerging in 'The Old Gods' era. As a releasable nation, only the country was previously Chalcedonian (861-867). On the starting year of 898 the one-province monarchy will be surrounded on all sides besides west by Catholic and in the west is Catholic . On December 19, 1154 Anjou will be annexed by Catholic England. See also: , , Decisions Form French Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Does not exist: *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group French *** Primary Culture Basque *** Primary Culture Breton ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not a nomad nation ** Administrative Technology at least 30 ** Own core province(s): Maine (177), Berry (179), Valois (182), Paris (183), Orleanais (184), Nemours (185), and Reims (186) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Civitas Parisiorum (183) ** Obtain new missions ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): France ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain opportunity to embrace French Ideas and Traditions Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core French Ducal Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance Modifier ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% Global Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Men of Trade: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Renaissance Palaces: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** Qui Ruit Et Lethum: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Religious Conviction: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** French Cuisine: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** French Enlightenment: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** La Petite Nation: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Francien countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:The Old Gods Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Catholic countries Category:French countries Category:Western (Tech)